


You Have to Know

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"one time when i was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, i kissed his neck and mumbled “i could beat the shit out of you” in his ear.</p><p>he said “i know”</p><p>Imagine your otp"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have to Know

Just minutes before, the two bodies now laying still beside one another had been moving together as one. Backs had arched high off of the mattress. Lips had explored diligently. Teeth had grazed and bitten soft skin. Hands had roamed freely.

It had started with one throwing the other against the wall and pressing a hard body against her once she was there. Months of pent up aggression and sexual tension had come to light and neither of them had looked back after that first kiss.

Hair had been pulled, asses groped, clothes had flown, and so had the taller woman at one point during her climax. It had actually startled the woman above her for a moment before she’d realized she had a much better angle and had taken advantage of it prolonging their moment of being airborne before they had floated back down onto the bed and fallen to their sides beside each other.

Alex shrugged now that they were both breathing normally and snuggled close to the other woman. Astra tucked the woman against her body and held her close. A moment later she heard Alex sigh softly before a soft kiss was pressed to her neck.

“I could beat the shit out of you.”

She smirked, “I know, Brave One.”


End file.
